


love hotel

by Foyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	love hotel

 

“呀，好久没遇到这样的大危机了～”

又是熟悉的love hotel，熟悉的粉色装潢，还有最为熟悉的、那个轻佻的语气。不知为何，最原终一再一次和王马小吉出现在了这个奇怪的旅馆。

又来了，该说是love hotel的神奇设定吗？总是没有任何前因后果，好像意识回笼时，自己就出现在了这里。

只不过，这次好像有点不同，当二人还在怪盗与侦探的话题上纠缠时，最原终一突然感觉到有什么不对劲的地方。

这、这里的味道……

开始意识到这点的时候，或许已经晚了，最原尴尬地察觉到自己浑身开始热起来，喉咙也有些发干，好像……有些不妙。

“尼嘻嘻，最原酱也注意到了吧，这里的异常？”王马小吉笑着靠近最原终一，“那么，把我关在这里的最原酱，想做些什么呢？”

“什么都不会做的，接下来会把你交给警察。”嘴上说出似乎很熟悉的台词，但最原总有种不好的预感——再在这里待下去，一定会发生什么不可控制的事情……

说到底，为什么会出现在这里呢？

“呐，最原酱——”

果不其然，在最原还在思考时，王马小吉已经神不知鬼不觉地挪动到他身边，柔软娇小的身体钻进他的怀里，绒绒的发顶靠在最原的脖颈处，猫儿似的蹭了又蹭，抬起无辜清澈的紫眸，或许是因为屋内的热度，面颊还带着可爱的红晕。

这……这也太犯规了吧！

最原红着脸想拉开距离，王马却突然伸手环住了他肩膀，整个人挂在了他的身上：“最原酱，真的不打算做点什么吗？”柔软的唇凑近他的耳廓，轻声呢喃着，“最原酱的话，对我做什么都可以哦……”

如同妖精般、致命而又诱惑的话语，温暖香甜的吐息掠过，而后便是落在耳垂上的、一个湿热的轻吻，带来的酥痒直接催红了最原的脖颈。

“尼嘻嘻，最原酱真是DT呢～”王马带着笑意，跨坐到最原腿上，紫眸中写满了戏谑，他的脸慢慢凑近最原，双唇吻上了他，这个童贞侦探被他的动作吓得浑身僵硬，王马轻笑着，柔软的舌尖灵巧地钻进他的唇间，清澈的紫眸倒映着对方羞红的面庞。

接吻的同时，王马双腿不安分地缠上了最原的腰，他满意的感觉到纯情小侦探已经按耐不住，下半身硬热了起来，他晃了晃腰肢，坏心眼地用股缝摩擦着他的昂扬，舌尖继续在他口中舔舐着，使这个吻变得绵长而粘腻，唇齿间泄露出喃喃细语：“最原酱…最喜欢你啦……”

等…等等，这……这是什么情况？最原脑内疯狂飙车，几乎要当机……这个带有窒息感的深吻，这句低声的告白，这个夺人心神的小恶魔……反、反正一切骗人的吧？

而在他再次发呆的时候，罪魁祸首小混蛋已经放开了他，脑袋一路向下，刷拉一声，拉开了他的裤子拉链。

“王、王马君？！”

王马小吉抬头看他，红润的小嘴包裹住分身前端，他脸颊微红，用灵巧的舌头舔弄着硬物，还配以一个恶魔般的、挑衅又诱惑的笑容。

潮热的口腔、柔软的舌尖、紧致的快感……这一切都让最原终一难以抵御，攀升的快意逐渐侵吞了他的理智，他本能地扶住王马的后脑，用力向前挺腰，把性器狠狠地顶进他温热的口腔。

王马似乎没有意料到最原突如其来的动作，瞬间红了眼眶，生理性地干呕了起来，喉咙的推动让最原更加舒爽，忍不住又来了几次深顶，紫水晶的湖泊瞬间决堤，王马眼角醉红、泪眼朦胧的委屈表情直接刺激了最原的大脑，他微微一愣神，随着最后几次顶弄，没有任何防备，大量白浊冲进了王马嘴里。

“咳咳咳……最原酱……好过分……”王马小吉被突如其来的腥膻液体呛得咳嗽，最原这才从高潮的快感中缓过神来，手忙脚乱地道着歉。

“原来最原酱是隐藏的变态色狼？呜哇啊啊啊啊啊。”王马变本加厉，夸张地嚎啕起来。

“不、不是的！王马君，我……”

在他急切想解释的时候，王马小吉已经收起了假哭，可爱的面庞突然在眼前放大，在唇舌接触前的一刻，最原分明看到，王马微张的口中、软红的舌尖上，还挂着残留的白浊，色情得要命。

已经、没办法停止了……

二人纠缠在一起，恍惚中，王马小吉已经扯下了黑白格围巾，那不知结构的衣服也在不知不觉间脱掉扔到一旁。

房间里的香气让最原眼前发晕，他手下稍使了一点力，近乎全裸的王马便顺从着他的力道倒在床上。

“啊啦啦啦，最原酱做出了不得了的事呢！”王马这种时候还是一副游刃有余的胜利者姿态，他状似轻松地调侃着，如愿地看到小侦探漂亮的脸蛋再一次涨红，“呐呐！所以说最原酱真是工口闷骚……呜嗯……”

这句话没来得及说完，就被最原有些突然的动作制止，他一手抚上了王马前端的欲望，另一只手顺着王马背脊的曲线，一路溜到股缝，找到那个柔软的穴口，缓缓推进一根手指，这可爱的小穴好像在他的指尖活了起来，紧紧咬住他不松口。

最原在脑子里疯狂搜索能派上用场的知识，他有些羞赧，脸颊滚烫，可看到王马突然闭嘴隐忍的模样，又觉得有趣，动作变得越发大胆起来，在一旁找到了润滑剂，第二根手指进入，双指慢慢挺进，撑开穴口，抽插间隐约可以窥见粉嫩的内壁，最原持续抚慰着王马的前端，手指继续深入。

“呜…嗯……”

当最原无意识地触到某处时，王马像一只过电的小猫一样浑身一颤，任何一点细微的变化都逃不过侦探的眼睛，最原好像找到了诀窍，灵活的指头不停刮骚着那个敏感点，这带给王马难以言喻的刺激，他双眸含泪，已然失去了最初的游刃有余，在最原的挑弄下，轻微地挣扎起来，泄漏出动听的喘息、压抑的呻吟、奶猫一般的细小嘤咛……

“……”

下个瞬间，释放出的白浊溢满了最原的手掌，王马小吉有些失神地仰躺在床上，白皙的胸膛因为急促的喘息上下起伏着，良久他长舒了一口气，轻笑了起来：

“呼……已经可以了哦，变态最原酱～”

王马小吉虚张声势地调笑着，脸颊绯红，双手捧起膝窝，白皙的双腿折叠分开，压在胸前，展现出自己最柔软情色的一面，水雾朦胧的紫眸泫然欲泣，充满渴求地望着最原，细细地轻喘着、吐息着、发出甜蜜的呼唤：

“……最原酱…进来……”

“………”

最原终一听到自己理智断弦的声音，随着身体的热度激增，什么都被抛在脑后，他只想遵循最本质的野性，狠狠干死眼前这个妖精……

没有任何犹豫，进入的那一刻，两人都发出了舒服的长叹，那火热的肠壁紧紧吸附住了最原的分身，一瞬间的收缩让他险些交代出来，他未做太久温柔的停留，捧住王马光裸的臀部，在那勾人的小穴中律动起来。

王马体型娇小纤细，屁股上却有些肉感，捏起来手感极佳，最原终一试着探索起他的身体：舔弄着他胸前的红樱，轻抚他柔嫩的腿根，含住他泛红的小巧耳垂，下身还如同打桩般一次次猛击着他的敏感处，囊袋乱撞着臀瓣，穴内被搅动着发出作乱的水声……

王马小吉第一次感到如此慌张，事态已经不受他的控制，向着脱轨的方向发展。混乱中，他下意识伸出小手，想推开身上的人，却被最原一手握住，按在头顶，动弹不得，甚至换来更用力的一次深顶，恍惚间，他只能用带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音哀求着：

“嗯…哈……最、最原酱…等…不…不要了……”

“王马君，这也是骗人的吧？”

最原终一光速论破，捏住王马的下巴，吻上了他的唇，学着刚才几次深吻的样子，撬开他的嘴巴，在唇舌之间辗转、吮吸、舔弄，发出令人羞耻的啧啧水声。王马此时根本没有余力去思考为什么侦探的学习能力这么可怕，他甚至已经失去了招架的力气，浑身瘫软，仿佛要融化在炙热的温泉中。

一吻毕，最原细看王马情动的模样，水汪汪的紫眸含泪，绯红的小脸挂满泪痕，二人分开时，红润的小舌还牵着一道银丝……足足一副可怜又诱人的淫态。

好可爱……这样的王马君……

最原的内心爆发了巨大的满足与愉悦，或许他已经被屋内奇怪的香味熏昏了头，这种美丽又堕落的神态，让他此时陷入了迷情，一次一次地碾压进那紧致的小穴。

不知道多少次的重复动作，淫靡的水声随着每一次的抽插响起，两人交合的地方一片泥泞，王马白皙的臀瓣变得一片水光，因为撞击微微泛红，空气中布满了情欲的黏腻味道。

剧烈的刺激让王马小吉彻底迷失，那让人不能承受的密集快感传递给他的四肢百骸，仿佛在天堂和地狱之间游走，下一秒就要死于这场疯狂的性爱。他像是激流中的小船，潮水一次次漫过他的全身，让他湿透、缺氧、难以自持、无法掌控……

“啊……嗯…呜…最……最原酱……”

在达至巅峰之时，王马用颤抖的哭腔一声声呼唤着最原的名字，这样专注而狂乱、卸去伪装、发自灵魂的呼喊，在一瞬间击垮了最原的内心，猛然间，他好像想起了什么……

为什么，他会有这样的记忆？

为什么，他脑海中会浮现出这样的王马君？

那种偏执的、决然的疯狂模样，带着自毁般的绝望美感，如同要竭尽全部的力量、把最后的生命余晖也一并燃尽。

那样的王马君，他曾经见过的呀……

即使是现在——这个飘忽不定的少年，好像也都会随时消失在自己的生命中，再也无法挽回……

最原的心突然抽痛了一下，他下意识地收紧手臂，想要把王马紧紧地抱在怀中。

好在这次，他大概、实实在在地抓住了那小巧的身躯。

“……王马君，这次的我不会放手了……”

 

……………

emmm大概是个失忆的二周目最原在LH的故事？ 其实只是想看最原日哭小吉而已 。。。


End file.
